


missing

by olio



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio





	missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/gifts).



And the perfectly happy static version:


End file.
